Tomorrow is another day
by Kmn1999
Summary: You're broken. I can put you back together.


A/N: okay so I loved fnaf 4 and the story of it all fucking killed me so I decided to write this... Idk (there's some stuff from my theories in here... Not all of its canon but youll know what isn't). Also confession I cried while writing this oops .-.

Warnings: fnaf 4 spoilers (it follows the canon plot line till the end. If anything there triggers you then don't read or just watch out).

\- 5 Days Until the Party -

"What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you."

Silent tears leak from his eyes. The words of his friend are slightly comforting, but they don't make the situation any better. He has to try and get out.

He walks towards the door, knocking loudly. It's pointless, he knows. His brother is probably laughing, and his dad is probably at work. Even if he was home, he wouldn't care. He was too caught up in his animatronics to care. But he has to try. He knocks again, repeatedly. He starts to lose hope, the tears are coming faster, his breathing getting faster, his body shaking faster. Suddenly he can't take it, and he curls in a ball on the ground.

"Tomorrow is another day."

\- 4 Days Until the Party -

Tears silently drip down his cheek. He's starting to get familiar with this fear, but that doesn't make it any better.

"You know he is hiding."

His friend warns him. Oh he knows. He walks out, fear filling him once again. His friend has moved to the top of the clock, and he goes to him.

"He won't stop until you find him."

He knows. This isn't the first time this happened. He hopes it was the last, but he knows it won't be. He walks into the living room, his friend moving to the couch. His eyes follow him, and he can almost see pity in them. There was nowhere left in the house he would go, so he has to be here. He slowly walks towards the door. Maybe he could escape? As he walks, he hears a scream, turning around to see his brother jumping out from behind the TV, complete with that terrifying animatronic mask he loves so much. How his brother loves it so much, he doesn't know. That thing is nightmare-inducing. It's too much for him, and his tears fall faster, his body panicking, and completely shutting down. He falls to the ground, shaking, his breathing coming fast, tears flowing freely and sobs frequently escaping him as his brother laughs at him, still wearing that mask. Always wearing that mask

"Tomorrow is another day."

\- 3 Days Until the Party -

He is curled under the table, his breathing fast and unsteady, tears dripping onto the ground, sobs coming quickly but irregularly.

"He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run you can make it."

His friend says. He knows he left. His brother knows this place is terrifying to him. So he left, leaving him with just his "wild imagination" to torture him. But he slowly puts himself together.

"Hurry, run towards the exit."

He has to get out of here. He stands up and runs to the right, where he thinks the exit is.

"NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave."

He turns and runs the other way, still crying silently. A man in a suit opens the door and walks towards him, seeming worried. His breathing is getting faster, but he can't panick now. He has to get out.

"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you."

He knows. He's all to familiar with it. He sees it in his nightmares every single night. He can never unsee it. He runs the other way, seeing the shadow of the animatronics. They terrify him, he can't see how the other kids like them.

"You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong."

He can't do this. He turns around the other way, back where he came and where the man in the suit was. There has to be another way. He sees a guy in purple, fitting another man in an animatronic suit. On closer inspection, he realizes it's his dad. He panicks, and goes back the other way. If his dad sees him, he and his brother will be in so much trouble, and he'll be getting hell from both his brother and his dad.

He runs back the way he was, to where he's meant to find help. The man in the suit follows him, and it's too much and he can't handle it. He goes into complete panic mode, falling to the ground, shaking and crying.

"Tomorrow is another day."

\- 2 Days Until the Party -

He is panicking. He can't help it. He hates this place - too many bad memories of his brother.

"He hates you."

He knows this. There's nothing he can do about it except stop being a big cry-baby, but he can't stop. He's tried but there's too much fear of the animatronics to not break down. He's starting to think his brother just hates him in general. I mean, he hates him for being a cry-baby, but he causes these fears himself. He's realizing it's a little stupid, but that doesn't stop the fear.

"You have to get up."

He knows but he doesn't think he can.

"You can get out this time, but you need to hurry."

He doesn't know if he can make it, but he has to try. He runs. And he makes it.

He sees a girl standing outside, holding a plush animatronics. The plushes don't scare him for some reason, and he actually finds them rather cute, especially his fredbear plush.

"Where is youre plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My dad says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says."

He knows the girl means well, but he's really too scared to make conversation. Especially the girl's mention of her dad. It makes him wish he had a dad to give him joking warning about plush toys. So he fake smiles at the girl, and keeps walking, his friend following him. He eventually comes to another girl, standing in the grass next to the sidewalk.

"You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone."

She means to joke with him, but this just amplifies his fear.

"Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"

So she is joking, but this doesn't reassure him. He already hated the animatronics, but this makes it so much worse. He keeps walking, and sees one of his brother's friends, sitting on the sidewalk. He hopes he won't be noticed, but his plan fails.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

He can't though. He can try but he can't stop being scared, but these people can't accept that for whatever reason. He just keeps walking, choosing to ignore the boy for now. But he quickly comes to another boy holding a balloon. Why do there have to be so many people?

"Are you going to the party? Everyone's going to the party. Oh wait, you have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Haha!"

He smiles at him, but keeps walking. He doesn't want to be reminded of the party. His dad is forcing to have his party at the diner, and everyone's invited. So he's spending his birthday in a place he's terrified of, surrounded by people who hate him.

He finally makes it to his house, but his brother is nowhere to be seen. He's probably hiding again, with that mask of his. This isn't uncommon, but it still terrifies him.

"Be careful."

His friend warns him from the couch, as he keeps walking. He can feel his body shaking, the panic setting in. He walks into his room, crying and shaking. As he takes a few steps, his brother jumps out from under his bed, screaming, and of course he has the mask. He loses it, and falls to the ground shaking sobbing, hyperventilating, the sound of his brother's laughing in the background.

"Tomorrow is another day."

\- 1 Day Until the Party -

He sits in the closet, crying, close to panic but not quite there.

"Please let me out," he sobs quietly, his throat raw from crying so much. The dissembled animatronics on the shelves behind him just terrified him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"PLEASE!" He screams, his voice cracking, his throat sore from all the screaming and crying. But he's so desperate. It's too much and he falls to the ground sobbing.

He manages to choke out a few more words.

"...please let me out..."

He sounds so weak and pathetic, and he knows no one can hear him if they couldn't before. But he has to try, and it's all he has energy for. All he can really do now is sit and panic, waiting for this all to pass.

\- 0 Days Until the Party -

He sat there crying, his brother and his friends surrounding him. They all stood there, with those stupid masks on.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"

One of his brother's stupid friends says.

"It's hilarious."

Another one says.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"

The same one says. This guy knows he can't handle this. He won't be able to. It's too much and this is going too far. But they won't listen to reason. All they care about is the 'funny' reactions they get from terrifying him.

"No! Please!"

He chokes out. He knows they won't listen but he has to try. He can't do this.

"Come on guys. Let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"

The same guy says. It sets in that they are actually going to do this. This is part of their stupid little game to scare me, and it's definitely working. They pick him up, and he flails around, trying to get them to let him go before it goes to far. But it doesn't work. He knew it wouldn't but this has to stop. This is farther than they've ever gone before.

"No! I don't want to go!" He sobs. He knows this just eggs them on, but he really can't help trying. Maybe they'll see reason. He knows they won't but there's a small chance. And he has to try.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"

And he hates that one guy. The instigator.

They carry him past the shadows of the animatronics, and to where they are actually standing. He sees it right there in front of him and it's just as terrifying as he remembered. He can't do it and they have to stop.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

No.

"On THREE!"

No.

"One..."

NO.

"Two..."

 **NO.**

And they lift him up and his heads in his mouth and HE CAN'T BREATHE and it's too much but maybe he's fine but he can't do anything. Then he feels it. The head clamps shut. The last thiyng he sees is his brother and his gang standing there shocked, before everything goes black around the jaws of the animatronic.

He knows none of this is real. He's in a coma. He knows he probably won't wake up. He has been living his nightmares in one infinite loop. His body has been trying to recover but it probably can't. He's heard them taking. He can live without his frontal lobe, but that's not why he's going to die. There was too much blood loss, and injuries to other parts of his brain. There's a chance he could live but he's really just getting worse. Even if he did wake up he would never be the same again.

He knows if he's going to wake up, it'll have to be soon. His health's declining and he knows it. He can hear what they say, and medical supplies have made their way into his nightmares.

But for now everything is black, except he can see his friends in front of him.

"Can you hear me?"

He hears his brother say from the real world.

"I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry."

He knows he really is sorry. He's heard enough to know that his brother's traumatized.

"You're broken."

His friend says from in front of him. He knows he's broken. He's sitting hear crying, in a coma, unlikely to recover, and scarred for life. He's broken.

Foxy fades away. The one he was scared of most. But it was a plush, and it was so cute, so it still makes him more upset.

"We are still your friends."

Chica fades away next.

"Do you still believe that?"

Of course he does. He'll always love his friends.

Bonnie is the next to go.

"I'm still here."

He knows he is, and he hopes he will stay.

Freddy goes, leaving just him and his best friend.

"I will put you back together."

He hopes he can be put back together, but he really doubts he can.

But then his best friend leaves, and he's left alone to the darkness. But then he hears it. The flatlines. He's gone and he fades away as well.

But he's still there. He's not in his body though.

He looks around. He's inside the animatronic. Yellow. Just like his best friend.

He'll never be the same again. And he'll get his revenge.

"I can put you back together."

He looked up, seeing his last and best friend disappear.


End file.
